Amenities (Civ6)
Amenities is a mechanism in Civilization VI representing the contentedness of an empire's population, similar to the Happiness mechanic in Civilization V. However, it is now determined on a per-city basis rather than globally (similar to Civilization IV). Amenities Mechanics Each city in your empire enjoys a set of Amenities. Those can be both positive (increasing the population's happiness), and negative (decreasing it); however, the presence of negative Amenities is quite rare, as you will see below - a much more common situation is that your cities just don't have enough Amenities. Regardless, the balance between Positive and Negative amenities gives the current Amenities level of this city. Each city requires a minimum number of Amenities to be content. This number is determined by the city's Population. The first 3 Citizens don't require any Amenities; beyond that, every 2 Citizens increase the number of Amenities required for the city to be content by 1. For example, a city with Population of 6 will require 2 Amenities to be Content, while a city of Population 12 will require 5. If a city has the exact number of Amenities it requires, its Citizens have the Content level of Happiness, and there is no effect whatsoever. Otherwise, the effects are as follows: * Happy: i'''f the city has up to 2 more than required. All non-food yields increase by 5%, while Population growth increases by 10%. * '''Ecstatic:,when a city has 3 or more Amenities than needed. +10% non-food yields, and +20% growth * Displeased: '''if the city has up to 2 Amenities fewer than required. It will suffer -10% growth and -5% non-food yields. * '''Unrest level: if it is more than 2 Amenities short of the required. Besides further penalties to growth and yields, Rebel units will start appearing on the city's territory at this point. Similarly to Civilization V: Brave New World, these units will pillage and attack your city. Positive sources of Amenities These increase the current Amenity balance in your cities: Luxury Resources. As in all Civilization games, Luxuries are one of the main providers of Happiness to your people. However, their system has been changed substantially in Civilization VI, and doesn't automatically affect your whole empire anymore..Each count of a Luxury resource now provides +1 Amenity to up to 4 cities (or up to 6 in some special cases). Having two counts of the same resource won't provide +2 Amenities, however - instead, it will spread the effect to 4 more cities in your Empire. So, if you have 1 count of Wine, and 5 cities, the Wine will be supplied to 4 of them, while the fifth will lack Wine. However, if you have 2 counts of Wine, all cities will have access to it, and get the +1 Amenity effect. Entertainment The second most widespread source of Amenities is Entertainment, personified chiefly by the Entertainment Complex and its buildings. Note that for some buildings, the effect is only local (i.e. will supply Amenities only to its parent city), while the more advanced buildings spread the effect to all cities whose City Center is located up to 6 tiles from the Entertainment Complex! Besides the Entertainment Complex, some Wonders also supply Entertainment Amenities, for example the Colosseum. All Entertainment Amenities stack. Civics Another frequent source of positive Amenities are Social Policies (more precisely, the relevant Policy Cards activated in your current Government Agenda). Most of these act only for bigger cities, i.e. those which have above certain number of Districts. Great People Although there isn't a specific type of Great Person dedicated to providing Happiness to your people, some specific Great People have the power to permanently increase Amenities in a city, when Retired. Religion There are many Religious Beliefs which provide Amenities to the cities who follow their Religion. Note that they will only act if the city is actually following the Religion at the moment. National Park Finally, there is a special type of late-game feature, which provides a secondary effect, increasing Amenities - National Parks. When established, they will provide +2 Amenities to the city on which territory they are, and +1 Amenity to the three closest cities besides this one. Negative Sources of Amenities These decrease the current Amenity Balance in your cities: War Weariness When your nation has been at war for too long, your citizens become tired of Warmongering (just like other nation's leaders). This is manifested as certain amount of Negative Amenities, which appear in all cities of your empire at the same time. The amount will increase the longer you remain at war (verification needed), Bankruptcy Whenever your Treasury reaches 0, and you have a negative Gold flow, your citizens will become discontented. This is again manifested by certain amount of negative Amenities. Category:Game concepts (Civ6)